


Hushed

by hvdrabbles (humanveil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hvdrabbles
Summary: iii.things you said too quietly.





	

Draco is sprawled out next to him, chest rising and falling steadily. He’s half asleep; face mushed into the pillow, the one eye Severus can see barely open.

He reaches a hand to the younger man’s hair, long fingers threading through the white blond locks. Draco leans into it, pressing into his hand like a cat and humming softly as his eyes finally fall shut.

He looks happy. Peaceful. Beautiful.

“I love you,” Severus says, but his voice is too soft, and Draco is too far gone to hear it.

He can’t decide if that’s a good thing or not.


End file.
